Microelectromechanical (MEMS) systems are generally made up of individual moving elements manufactured on a micrometer scale. Such elements as switches, tunable capacitors, mirrors for display and printing applications, etc., serve as MEMS examples. For purposes of this discussion, a MEMS device has at least one movable element, a cavity into or out of which the element moves, and some sort of actuation signal that causes the element to move.
In some applications, the actuation timing of the element, where the actuation is the movement of the element from one position to the next position, is a key portion of the operation of the device. In MEMS switches, for example, the switch elements may be cascaded and the response time of a first switch may determine the response time of the next switch, etc. In MEMS displays, the movement of the elements generally modulate light, and the timing of the modulation determines the image content seen by a viewer.
Having finer control of these elements by their response times may afford better operation, such as a higher image quality. Control of display elements by their response times, for example, may provide a higher bit depth for display applications.